


peaches

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, canon markhyuck, little bit of kissing !!, markhyuck in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: "I don't think I would be eating peaches with you on the beach and sucking the juice off your fingers at seven in the morning, all while getting sand in my mouth, if I wasn't already completely in love with you, Mark Lee."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 486





	peaches

**Author's Note:**

> not really proof read, so i am sorry for the mistakeeees. 
> 
> enjoy this soft little beach themed canon markhyuck getting away from their busy lives !!

An assortment of seashells and dead flowers lie on the sand of the island. The clouds are out to play, wind taking it's turn to say hello, raindrops stopping by for a morning stroll. It's only been twelve minutes past six o'clock, but Mark Lee has risen, arms completely stretching forward as he drags his long blanket over the dead branches on the shoreline. 

"You shouldn't bring that blanket out here." The voice picks up behind him, not startling him, but not heavy enough to make him want to turn around. He only drops to his knees and pushes himself back, watching the waves crash carefully as they wash forward. "You'll just track sand back into the house, you know." 

Mark hums, knowing that the other boy behind him doesn't even hear it, not even by a long shot, not over the sound of the wind, or the few airplanes that soar right over the hair on their heads. 

"Don't be so vigilant, Donghyuck." Mark tells him as he stores his finger into the wet sand at his side, wiping it on the blanket. 

The boy has a seat beside him, anchoring his hips into the ground. It takes a few longer moments before Mark takes his arm out of the blanket reaching it out toward the other boy, dressed in just a white t-shirt, bare from the waist down, save for a thin pair of shorts. 

Mark leans over and hooks his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder, carefully attaching his lips to the side of the boy's head. 

"You've come out here at six in the morning to get upset with me for dirtying up the resort's blanket, meanwhile you have gotten your white shirt dirty." He maneuvers Donghyuck's jaw and melts their lips together, just until the boy in front of him can only focus on their kiss, not on the way the summer rain is falling faster around their bodies. 

Mark's thumb paints over Donghyuck's thigh, his honey colored skin, soft and beautiful underneath the grey clouds. It's so delicate, and Mark is desperate to lean down and nip right at his thighs, lay him down and listen to the way Donghyuck shudders underneath him, feel the way Donghyuck's fingers curl in Mark's hair, touch on the lowest part of Donghyuck's stomach when he tries to move his hips upward. 

Thunder roars from up ahead.

The sunrise fades around them, astonishing shades of oranges pushing through pinks, purples outweighing even light blues. There's sounds, like birds and more airplanes, probably trying to beat the storm that must be coming toward them. 

-

Donghyuck thought that getting away for a long weekend would be exactly what the two of them needed, especially as two idols trying to hide whatever the hell they were feeling. 

Something away from the busy schedules, the touring, the promotions, and the public. 

Mark thought staying in bed would suffice. 

Turning over, reaching over to grab his phone, to grab onto Donghyuck, to roll onto him, to grab at his collar and kiss the living hell out of him for a few hours would definitely be okay for him. 

Donghyuck suggested an island. 

A little island off of a coast that Mark hadn't really ever heard of. 

A short plane ride, sure, but Mark was able to grip onto Donghyuck's hand under a blanket, thumb being rubbed over his palm, kiss pressed to his cheek as he laid his head in Donghyuck's lap. Earphones poking into his ears, hand rubbing over his shoulder, Mark was out like a light until he woke up somewhere completely and utterly beautiful.

The resort is quaint. 

With only a few bungalows, each one is full of glass, showing the absolutely best view from wherever you are standing in the place. 

The bungalows each have their own private beach access, surrounded by trees on each side. There's a patio area, with a couch, a fireplace, and a jacuzzi—that was put to use the very first night. 

They come with plenty of blankets, clearly, seeing as how Mark has managed to dirty up another one. 

-

"Baby," Donghyuck hums, his legs already shaking as he tries to straighten them out, Mark's large hand cupping it, drawing it closer as Mark's lips move to Donghyuck's neck, "breakfast?" 

Mark ignores the request from Donghyuck, who gasps a little when the rainwater drops onto his bare thigh, t-shirt now completely ridden up his body. The sound that leaves his mouth next is foolish, and he clasps his palm right over his lips, knowing he's only taunting Mark, fueling him to move forward. 

"Your legs are so shaky." Mark lifts Donghyuck's leg over his shoulder, to the other side of his body, until he's practically sitting between them, just cradling Donghyuck's face in his hands. 

Donghyuck pouts and pulls his knees to his chest, his legs shaking even harder from the position he's in. 

Both of them burst into laughter. 

"It's because of last night!" Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

Mark spreads his knees and pulls himself closer, opening his arms so he can wrap the blanket around the both of them, ending up in a tiny ball. 

"Hey." Mark raises an eyebrow. 

The rain drops down more and more as the moments pass, and Donghyuck's messy bed head makes Mark so much more attracted to him, especially as he ruffles it from the rain dropping down into it. He whines lowly, and Mark tries to cover him, but neither of them end up moving. 

"I wish we could stay here." Donghyuck pouts. 

Mark's eyebrows draw inward, his own lips tucking themselves into his mouth. 

He stares at Donghyuck, his eyes scanning over the features he's grown to love. 

He's loved Donghyuck since he was just a child, but only recently has he actually known what it was like to have fallen in love with Lee Donghyuck. _But, never has he told him._

Donghyuck's eyes read power, rebellion, and such innocence. The boy is full of wonder and want, lust and love, and Mark has been dying to know what it's like to just... be a part of who Donghyuck is. He dreams of cutting through Donghyuck, of making a home right in the center of Donghyuck's chest, of never letting the boy go. He craves him, wants him every second of the day. 

Looking at him, inches in front of him, sitting on the sand like this, wrapped in a blanket in the same space, away from anyone and everyone... Mark wants to create his home with Lee Donghyuck. 

"I know." Mark leans forward to kiss him softly, more than softly, barely a touch of their lips, cold, with a drop of rain between them. 

Donghyuck blindly reaches for Mark's hand and folds their fingers together, humming with the butterflies that rise to their throats, ever so gently. 

"Hungry?" Mark giggles, soon remembering that Donghyuck was kindly asking for breakfast as Mark was biting down on his neck only moments ago. 

More thunder claps over them and Donghyuck shrieks, but Mark only places a kiss on his forehead. 

"Rain stopped, love." He kisses him again, loudly this time, standing to his feet. "Stay here." 

Donghyuck's cheeks go rosy when Mark does a spin, placing the blanket over the younger's shoulders instead of his own, showing that he's only dressed in a very thin pair of shorts. 

"Get some clothes, idiot, you're going to get cold!"

The morning air is chilly, and even chillier as the clouds roll in, not even bothering to ask if they are welcomed—which they are not, not even in the slightest, since the two boys wanted to spend the weekend in the sunshine, soaking up as much of the sun and of each other as they could, not hiding away from the lightning and the wind. 

Mark returns with a basket and with an armful of clothes. 

"Change, darling." He tells Donghyuck, who has completely cocooned himself in the blanket that has dead branches from trees tracked all over it. 

"You first! You're literally naked." Donghyuck drops the blanket as he stands up, body drifting with the wind. 

Mark raises an eyebrow and slaps his legs as he chuckles. 

"I'm sure you don't mind." 

Donghyuck shoves him as he slides the sweatpants up his legs, snatching his favorite hoodie before Mark is allowed to complain about which one he is left with. 

The two of them argue too often about who gets to wear what. 

Mark swears under his breath as he realizes that he's left with the not so great hoodie. 

He pouts. 

"No!" Donghyuck crosses his arms, ignoring Mark. 

Mark shivers as he stands, pretending to be completely frozen, sadly blinking as his puppy dog eyes ponder over the clothing in Donghyuck's hands. 

"Dude, there's another one right there! I got this one first!" 

Mark whines until Donghyuck throws it at him. He slips it over his body and drops back to the ground, eyes blinking with his chin pointed upward as he waits for Donghyuck to have a seat once more. 

His hands come out next. 

His palm opens, fingers opening and closing, nose scrunching up as he watches Donghyuck roll his eyes. 

"I'm not going to kiss you right now." Donghyuck ignores him and crosses his legs, putting the blanket over his body. 

Regardless of what had just happened, he still helps put the blanket over Mark's legs, trying his hardest not to smile, trying his hardest not to giggle or cave in to the fact that Mark won't stop glaring at him. 

There's a short cackle before Mark feels a pressure at his chest, and then a tug on his hoodie, and a warmth at his mouth. 

_Donghyuck's lips._

He kisses with such fluidity, almost like it's the first time ever, and Mark can't even breathe. He doesn't reach forward to touch Donghyuck's face either, because the younger has both of his hands gripped at the sides of Mark's hoodie, pulling him as tight as he can. A small warmth pools in the pit of Mark's stomach and he listens to what the kiss is telling him, he feels what Donghyuck is telling him. 

Donghyuck pulls away, but Mark can't find it in him to open his eyes quite yet, because he's still seeing the stars that Donghyuck gives him, the pretty galaxies that he presents all with a touch of his lips. 

"Peaches." Donghyuck's voice is higher as he speaks, like he's forgotten all about the sweatshirt ordeal. 

Mark is glad, because he feels completely high. 

Donghyuck loves peaches. He loves the soft skin on the outside of them, and the sweetness on the inside, he loves how tough they are, and the color of them, the taste—he loves almost everything about them. 

He takes a bite, eyes lighting up. 

Mark gets distracted by something else. 

He never does. 

His entire light is Donghyuck, and that's that. 

But the sun has decided to show up a bit, and has decided to peek out from behind the grey clouds, even though the thunder still persists. The wind has also died down a little, and it's wonderful to be able to look at the features that lie upon Donghyuck's face without having to squint his eyes, or at least cover them from the risk of grains of sand flying into them. 

"You look awfully beautiful underneath the sun right now, Mark." Donghyuck tells him, his sticky hand launching forward to give Mark one of the peaches from the basket. 

Mark blushes an endearing kind of pink, fingertips almost gooey as his teeth make contact with the warm skin of his lip. He blows out a puff of air from his nose and nudges Donghyuck with his knee, hiding both of his cheeks in the corner of his elbow, like a small animal who has recoiled back to its home. 

_He's shy._

The sun hides itself again and Donghyuck grumbles, kicking at Mark's shin.

"You're compatible with the sun today or something, baby, look... when you hide... it hides." Donghyuck pulls at Mark's forearm until Mark's pink cheeks are visible. 

It's almost heart warming for Donghyuck to see the flowers perked up on the tips of Mark's cheeks. He wants to stand up on his knees and lean forward and just kiss them, press his lips there and kiss them so unbelievably hard, until Mark is laughing so much that he's begging Donghyuck to stop. 

Mark's eyes light up, like the water when it becomes blinding from the sunshine, and as soon as Mark puts his arm down, the sun peeks out once more. 

They laugh. 

"I told you!" 

Mark bites into his peach next, the juice dripping right down his chin.

"You're gonna love it." Donghyuck tells him as he continues to bite into his own piece of fruit.

Mark's eyebrows furrow as he concentrates, pulling the fruit down to bite, to taste and chew the piece that he has between his teeth. Soon, his eyes light up. 

"Oh." Mark says.

"Do you love it?" Donghyuck asks.

"They're delicious here." 

Donghyuck grins as he continues to melt with his own peach, their eyes just bleeding into one another as they enjoy the fruit. 

It's sweet, being able to escape from home life, with Donghyuck, it's sweet. It's nice, being able to sit on the sand, somewhere around seven in the morning, when the world is still quiet, when it feels like the two of them are the only two on the two on the planet, save for the airplanes that they had seen earlier, it's nice. 

It's easy to see Donghyuck, since the sun rises early by the water, but there's something so different about how he looks sitting on the shoreline, so delicate, so beautiful, so perfect.

"It's dripping off your chin, Mark Lee." Donghyuck stands up on his knees and swipes his thumb across Mark's face, popping his thumb into his own mouth, eyes going wide as he hums. 

Mark smiles wide and pulls him closer, spreading his legs so Donghyuck can sit a little closer to him, right at the bend of his knee. He kisses at Donghyuck's bottom lip, tasting the last bit of peach juice that the boy must've just pulled from Mark's mouth, or maybe it's just from Donghyuck's mouth--Mark doesn't know. 

"Oh, look at you," Donghyuck helps Mark by placing his peach from his right to his left hand, "your entire hand is covered in peach juice." 

Mark looks at his hand and chuckles.

Donghyuck does the same, his shoulders dropping forward like they always do when he laughs, and god, Mark really loves that about how Donghyuck laughs. 

With ease, Donghyuck takes each one of Mark's fingers into his mouth and hums as his eyes go wide, jokingly whispering about how this tastes even better than the peach. Mark stares at him, even rolls his eyes when Donghyuck chews on the sand that must have been lingering on Mark's fingertips. 

"It's literally on your knee too, you should've put pants on, my goodness, what had you so distracted in a matter of seconds?" Donghyuck tries to wipe the sand out of his mouth, and only groans when he can't get it out. 

Mark's hands are far too sticky to be pulling Donghyuck in, but he does it anyway. He grips the boy by his jaw, getting a mumbled response, hoisting him up until Donghyuck's legs are on either side of his lap.

"You did." 

"Yeah, I figured." 

Mark rolls his eyes and thumbs at Donghyuck's hips, fingers at the fabric of his hoodie. Donghyuck looks down at him as he raises his eyebrow. 

"You're not getting this off of me right now." Donghyuck pets his fingers over the back of Mark's head, biting down on his lip and cocking his head to the side like he knows that Mark loves. "I'll just end up covered in sand."

Mark pouts. He furrows his eyebrows and tilts his face up, like he's asking, and begging, for Donghyuck to kiss him. 

Donghyuck does. He leans his body forward, so his chest is flush against Mark's, so he feels the warmth, the heat, the hearts that pound right up against each other. It's addicting. Donghyuck is incredibly attracted to the way Mark is so eager to feel as close as humanly possible to Donghyuck. Every chance Mark gets, he's dying to be touching Donghyuck, to feel what it's like to be touching his skin. 

The rain drips on their heads, right above them, dropping down onto the areas where their skin isn't covered. 

"See," Donghyuck bites down on Mark's bottom lip, almost whining when Mark flips the two of them over, his upper body comfortable on Donghyuck's, pressed right into the sand,"it's raining again so, I would've been cold." 

Mark giggles as he continues to kiss Donghyuck, his mouth moving carefully along the boy's jaw, lips panning next to a bruise that Mark had caused only hours ago. 

Donghyuck hisses and digs his nails right into Mark's arms, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Mark pulls back and looks at him, his eyes laced with concern. 

"Fuck." Donghyuck whispers, swallowing hard. 

Mark thumbs over his lip, kissing softly at his chin. 

"I didn't touch it, I promise. I kissed right next to it, though, did it hurt?" 

Donghyuck grins and shakes his head. 

"No, it felt.. like... like... really good." Donghyuck admits, his own cheeks reddening by the minute. 

Mark drops his forehead onto Donghyuck's shoulder and chuckles as the younger places his hand on top of Mark's head, petting softly as the two of them giggle. 

The drizzle comes to a halt and Mark turns his head to look at the ocean, mumbling about how the sky should make a decision already. 

Donghyuck kisses the side of his head and tells him not to worry. 

"I am so in love with you, Donghyuck." Mark tells him, falling onto the sand beside the boy, lacing their fingers together as he stares upward toward the grey skies. "I just wish we would've checked the weather before we came, because I could've given you some good sunshine and not this back and forth rain."

Donghyuck leans up on his elbow and tilts his head, eyes narrowing on Mark, on his messy hair, on the way his lips have already managed to become swollen in just a couple minutes. His hoodie is stretched out at the collar, and Donghyuck can also see the hickeys that lie across his neck, the ones that he had spent hours giving to Mark the previous night. He knows they're painted across his stomach too, across his thighs, in every place where Donghyuck has wanted to show him complete and utter love. 

_"I don't think I would be eating peaches with you on the beach and sucking the juice off your fingers at seven in the morning, all while getting sand in my mouth, if I wasn't already completely in love with you, Mark Lee."_ Donghyuck says to him. 

Mark turns, his eyes soft, fields of the newest blooming flowers, sunshine, and all the most gentlest things that Donghyuck has ever dreamed of, all in the reflection that he sees.

"Oh." Mark's skin feels feverish, and he stands himself up. 

He looks out at the water and bounces on his toes, holding his hand down to Donghyuck, who stares up at him with a crooked eyebrow and squinted eyes. 

"Where are we going?" Donghyuck's smile increases as every second passes, and soon he hands the basket of peaches to Mark, throwing the blanket over his own shoulders. 

"I dunno, but will you be joining me?" Mark shrugs.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and takes Mark's hand. 

_"Duh."_


End file.
